dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Side Quests
If you have any information about any of side quests plz PM Goodurden or post below. Thank You! 1.Boppa's Treasure:Reward -> Gold and Mats 2.Lost Goods: Reward -> Gold and Mats 3.Lost Goods-Old World:Reward -> Gold and Mats (must complete Lost Goods) 4.Merciless Shever: Unique Items. Need 3 char 315 Dex, Sin: 465 DEX and 400 SPD 5.Dwarf Brothers : Easy - Just Craft Runed Amor with 3 Amor Rune ( got from Arena ) 6. Farhill Manor : Need Craft Runed Amor with 3 Amor Rune ( got from Arena ), Pleague Immunity & Sin with High Dex ( 400 + ) 7.Plague Village 8.'Raven': Scale Armor Blueprint (must complete Lost Goods and Lost Goods-Old World) - Stun immune 9.Hollow Valley : Need Tanker with Khamitala Ice amor ( immune to Fire ), 20 Res on All char. 10.Frost Castle 11.The Inquisition 12. Dark Pact 13.Bootcamp of the Exiled 14.Lost Gold Digger 15.Treasure of the Dragons: Reward -> Molten Gold Cannon 16.Eternal Maze 17.Immortal's Myth: Reward -> Auduin's Disguise 18.Ancient Elvish Language-Beginner Reward -> Elvish Cane 19.Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced Reward -> Old Rune Hammer 20.Ancient Elvish Language-Competent Reward -> Scoll's Ring 21.Ancient Elvish Language-Proficient Reward -> God's Punishment Staff 22.Ancient Elvish Language-Expert Reward -> Saint's Robe 23.Ancient Elvish Language-Master > FULL LIST 24.Bera, Free: Reward -> Energy Piece + (spd chip OR dex chip) * 1. Submit a certain amount of material (500) in the Citadel inventor, the inventor will have a dialogue little accident, choose happened? 】 Knowing that Bella was lost, he found the 傀儡Bella (dragon icon) in the refuge (8,9), defeated and obtained some blue and green runes, and returned to the city to talk with the great inventor; * 2. Continue to submit the materials (500), the inventor will have a dialogue [hey, something small happened, no big deal, but I think it is necessary to tell you..., choose happened? 】Be aware that Bella is lost again, find the geek Bella (dragon icon) in the refuge (12,12), and get some blue and purple runes after defeating; * 3. Continue to submit the materials (500), the inventor will have a dialogue [I got a big trouble..., choose happened again? 】By Bella is lost, find the giant Bella in the shelter (7,17) (dragon icon, this time Bella is strong, for all the attacking stone people, there are certain requirements for the amount of treatment and armor, if Can not beat, you can use the serious injury method ), after defeating to get some purple gold runes; * 4. Continue to submit the material (more), Bella is lost again, appearing in the 10th layer of the crack, and finding the lost girl (Bella) in the 10th layer of the crack, there are the following situations: ** (1) Complete the requirements of Bella, pay the stone, Bella will give the energy mosaic (high body jewelry), return to the city inventor to give the scientific rune (high- tech rune ); ** (2) Use the lens to shine until you are out of Bella (the chance is real), then you can choose to continue to help Bella or fight; *** 1 Choose the battle: kill Bella, drop the energy panel (high body jewelry), return to the city inventor tochip -U62C9 (high speed jewelry); *** 2 choose help: pay the stone, Bella to the chip -U8D1D (high-tech jewelry), return to the city to talk with the great inventor, no matter which one is chosen for the energy mosaic (high body jewelry). 25.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Holy_Ring Heritage of Solas -> Kingdom Holy Ring 26.Mystery Treasure 27.Goblin Lord: Reward -> Random Class Specific 6* 28.Blazing Bird: Reward -> Random Class Specific 6* 29.Milennial Wraith: Reward ->Random Class Specific 6* 30.Argentine Wolf King: Reward -> 31. 32.Raven Gang: Reward -> Viper's Kiss ''Raven Cloak'' 33.Ancient Armor: Reward -> ''Sanctuary Armor 34.Demon in the Sarcophagus -> Protection Ring or ''Curse Ring 35.Family Hatred & Loyalty 36.Strange Monsters 37.Ancient Story 38.Crazy Priest 39.Deserters from the Capital: Reward -> '' Fading Flame Blade ,Eternium Ingot, 20k souls, 30k golds 40.Clever Nick: Reward -> Mats & Runes 41.Element Tower 42.Specter's Game: Reward -> Key to Element Tower 43.Sherlock;s Debt: -> ''Gold and Mats 44.Raided Lonely Soul 45.Gifted Alchemist: Reward -> Gilbert's Square Hammer 46.Ancient Verse 47.Circus Challenge: Reward -> Exiled Swordman's Badge 48.E-rank Adventurer: Reward -> Wind Elf Ring 49.Cursed Castle 50.Death Fight 51.Missing Girl 52.Underground Cargo 53.Mysterious Cargo: Reward -> Map of the Sea 54.Game of the Braves 55.Torn Note 56.Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild: Reward -> Gold & Mats 57.Summer Night Comes Again 58.Deserted Area